1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to generation of timing signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices include a divider. One type of divider receives an input signal having a certain frequency and generates an output signal with a lower frequency. The ratio of frequencies of the input and output signals may or may not be an integer. An example of such a divider is used in logic circuits including but not limited to flip-flops.